frozenfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Cinta Buka Semua
Lagu frozen |next = "Lepaskan" }} "Cinta Buka Semua" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez, dan dinyanyikan oleh Anna (Kristen Bell) dan Hans (Santino Fontana) di Film animasi Disney 2013, Frozen. Pada lagu itu, Anna menjadi percaya bahwa ia akhirnya menemukan cinta sejati. Dia dan Hans mengenal baik satu sama lain sementara mereka melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai pemandangan di sekitar Arendelle. Pada akhir lagu, Hans melamar Anna, dengan bersemangat dia menerima. Lirik English= Anna: Okay, can I just say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you... Hans: I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue... Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it’s crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's — Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone — Both: Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation Hans: You — Anna: And I — Hans: Were — Anna: Just — Both: Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Both: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Both: Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Both: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! |-| Indonesia= Anna: Oke, Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang gila? Hans: Aku suka kegilaan! Anna: Sepanjang Hidupku yang 'ku lihat hanya pintu Dan tiba-tiba 'ku melihatmu... Hans: Aku mengalami hal yang sama, Seolah-olah... Sepanjang hidup mencari tempat sendiri Mungkin karena mabuk pesta atau karena cokelat... Anna: Dengamu... Hans: Dengamu Ku temukan... Anna: Ku lihat Wajahmu... Bersama: Tak Seperti yang 'ku tahu dulu! Cinta Buka Semua! Cinta Buka Semua! Cinta Buka Semua! Anna: Denganmu! Hans: Denganmu! Anna: Denganmu! Hans: Denganmu! Bersama: Cinta Buka Semua... Hans: Sungguhlah aneh... Anna: Apa? Hans: Kita Menghabiskan — Anna: Roti Lapis! Hans: Itulah yang akan aku katakan! Anna: Bertemu orang yang — Bersama: Berpikiran sama! Sama! Sama Lagi! Kesinambungan pikiran Hanya satu penjelasan Hans: Kau — Anna: Aku — Hans: T'lah — Anna: Di — Bersama: Takdirkan! Anna: Tinggalkan... Hans: Tinggalkan... Bersama: Derita yang lalu Tak perlu di rasakan lagi! Bersama: Cinta Buka Semua! Cinta Buka Semua! Cinta Buka Semua! Anna: Denganmu! Hans: Denganmu!! Anna: Denganmu!!! Hans: Denganmu!!!! Bersama: Cinta Buka Semua... Hans: Boleh Aku mengatakan Hal Gila? Maukah kau Menikah Denganku? Anna: Boleh aku mengatakan hal yang lebih gila ? ya! Trivia *Lagu ini langsung menggunakan ide pintu, metafora yang selalu hadir dalam film. *Salah satu baris Hans' secara halus mengungkapkan niat sebenarnya ... "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. (Bahasa Indonesia: Sepanjang hidup mencari tempat sendiri)" Saat ia menyanyikan baris ini, ia menunjuk ke Arendelle. Ini adalah demonstrasi Hans, dalam arti, mengklaim kerajaan Arendelle sebagai "tempatnya." Menurut Kristen Anderson-Lopez dan Robert Lopez, lirik-lirik lagu yang diciptakan sedemikian rupa sengaja, karena itu dimaksudkan untuk berdiri sebagai nomor musikal penjahat resmi Hans', meskipun menyamar sebagai lagu cinta untuk menjaga niat jahatnya rahasia sampai ketiga tindakan dalam film. Namun, setelah kebenaran terungkap, sisi gelap lagu itu dimaksudkan untuk menjadi lebih jelas. *"Roti Lapis" pertukaran yang mungkin juga mengungkapkan penipuan Hans'. Sementara jelas berubah dari "kalimat" untuk efek komedi, dapat diasumsikan Hans akan mengutip kalimat dengan benar, tetapi ketika Anna menyela dengan "Roti Lapis", dia bisa terlihat palsu setuju dengannya. *Waktu menunjukkan 10:15 ketika Anna dan Hans melakukan tarian mereka di menara jam. *Ketika Anna dan Hans menyanyikan baris "Kau! Aku!," Anna merujuk pada dirinya sendiri karena fakta bahwa mereka bergantian baris mengatakan "Kau" dan "Aku". Hans merujuk pada Anna ketika ia menyanyikan "Kau". Dengan demikian, tidak ada referensi untuk Hans, karena mereka berdua disebut satu orang: Anna. *Lagu ini akhirnya pengganti "You're You". Kategori:Lagu